historiawikiaorg_pl-20200216-history
Piotr Wawrzyniak (ksiądz)
Piotr Wawrzyniak '''(ur. '''7 lutego 1849 w Wyrzece, zm. 9 listopada 1910 w Poznaniu) - polski ksiądz katolicki, działacz społeczny w Wielkopolsce. Wczesne dzieciństwo Piotr Wawrzyniak urodził się w Wyrzece nieopodal Śremu. Jego rodzice - Franciszek i Cecylia (z domu Łopianowska) tworzyli głęboko religijną rodzinę. Matka, będąc w ciąży, udała się do Górki Duchownej i obiecała Bogu i Maryi, że jeżeli urodzi chłopca, odda go do stanu duchownego. Tak też się stało. Po ukończeniu wiejskiej szkoły elementarnej Piotr Wawrzyniak podjął naukę w Gimnazjum w pobliskiej miejscowości Śrem - był to 1858. Kiedy w 1863 wybuchło powstanie styczniowe, 14-letni Piotr porzucił na kilka tygodni naukę i opuścił dom - zostawiając jedynie krótki list z wieścią, że pragnie odnaleźć polskie oddziały powstańcze i walczyć przeciwko rosyjskiemu zaborcy. Nie odnalazłszy nikogo, powrócił do domu zziębnięty i wygłodzony. Od 1865 był członkiem Marianów - młodzieżowej organizacji niepodległościowej, gdzie rok później został jej przewodniczącym. Po zdaniu matury w 1867 wstąpił do seminarium duchownego w Poznaniu. W roku następnym przyjął niższe święcenia, a w 1870 - subdiakonat. Następnie dalsze studia kontynuował w seminarium w Gnieźnie, gdzie w 1871 otrzymał święcenia diakonatu. Służba kapłańska 11 sierpnia 1872 Piotr Wawrzyniak przyjął święcenia kapłańskie. Po prymicjach został wikariuszem w kościele parafialnym w parafii Najświętszej Maryi Panny w Śremie. Kiedy tamtejszy proboszcz - ksiądz Michał Menzel - zmarł w 1889, władze pruskie nie wyraziły zgody, by został on nowym następcą. W 1896 został szambelanem papieskim, a rok później - prałatem. Probostwo w parafii świętego Jakuba w kościele pod wezwaniem świętego Jana w Mogilnie objął dopiero 22 grudnia 1898 roku - po 26 latach pracy duszpasterskiej. Śmierć Ksiądz Piotr Wawrzyniak zmarł na atak serca 9 listopada 1910 w Poznaniu. Wedle życzenia - został pochowany na cmentarzu parafialnym w Mogilnie. W pogrzebie uczestniczyło kilkanaście tysięcy wiernych (szacunkowo, wedle różnych danych, między 10 000 a 15 000). Działalność i wkład w historię Ksiądz Piotr Wawrzyniak był człowiekiem niezwykle aktywnym społecznie. Warto wymienić kilka z najważniejszych osiągnięć. W latach 1873-1899 stał na czele Towarzystwa Przemysłowego św. Wojciecha, zaś w 1900 pełnił funkcję kuratora w Towarzystwie Przemysłowym w Mogilnie. W 1877 założył bibliotekę, a w latach 1902-1910 kierował do dzisiaj istniejącą Drukarnią i Księgarnią św. Wojciecha w Poznaniu Zreformował Kasę Oszczędności i Pożyczek w Śremie, przekształcając ją w Bank Ludowy, na którego czele stał do 1896, a później - aż do swojej śmierci był prezesem Rady Nadzorczej banku. W 1891 został patronem Związku Spółek Zarobkowych, rozszerzając tym samym swoją działalność społeczną na cały obszar zaboru pruskiego, rozszerzając wpływy i działalność Związku na Pomorze, Warmię, Mazury i Górny Śląsk. Od 1893 wydawał czasopismo "Poradnik dla Spółek". W latach 1893-1898 był posłem na sejm pruski. Aktywnie działał na rzecz Polonii niemieckiej (zwłaszcza przebywającej w Berlinie). W 1897 założył polskojęzyczny "Dziennik Berliński". Ciekawostka Ksiądz Piotr Wawrzyniak był człowiekiem niesamowicie zorganizowanym. O jego niezwykle aktywnym stylu życia świadczy fragment listu z 11 kwietnia 1900 z Mogilna do zaprzyjaźnionego doktora Englicha: Dziś wyjeżdżam do Śremu, a wracam w piątek, we wtorek po Wielkiej Nocy będę w Węgiercach, a w środę w Hrabsku na rewizji gospodarczej, w czwartek w Pakości, w niedzielę w Gębicach, w poniedziałek 23 mamy wiec wielki w Gnieźnie od godz. drugiej. Wieczorem wyjadę o godz. 8:22 z Gniezna i przybędę do Bydgoszczy o godz. 10:44. We wtorek dnia 24 wyjadę rano o godz. 8:00, skąd wrócę tak, iż w Mogilnie będę na 9 wieczorem. Nazajutrz mam tutaj procesję św. Marka (...)". Ksiądz Piotr Wawrzyniak przez całe życie rygorystycznie trzymał się wyznaczonych i skrzętnie nakreślonych planów. Źródła * Kazimierz Śmigiel, Ksiądz Piotr Wawrzyniak. Człowiek, kapłan, społecznik, Księgarnia Świętego Wojciecha, Poznań 1985 Kategoria:Duchowieństwo w historii